


Keeping The World Steady

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I am really proud of this one guys, I havent posted in so long SORRY, M/M, Title is kind of inspired by Troye Sivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Their lives were never ones to be classified as "Steady". Neil was always running, and Andrew was always shaking.Yet, they found a way to keep each other steady, keeping their shared world steady.And that own little world of theirs, that world staying steady was enough.





	Keeping The World Steady

Sometimes, they seemed to live in their own operate world from everyone else.   
Andrew and Neil, always attached to the hip, were protected by a bubble that blocked out everything around them.   
And even those who call Andrew a monster can see how happy Neil looks when he is inside of that bubble.   
It was clear to everyone who looked closely enough, especially to those who live with them. 

Kevin, the poor kid, had to deal with it on the daily. He would walk into their shared kitchen, and the couple was always forgetting about his existence, or just ignoring it. He has seen them in the middle of a makeup session, a heated debate, or even them just silently looking at each other.   
It was pretty disturbing to an outsider. They had their own reality, which annoyed Kevin to his core. They can't spend time in a fantasy trying to avoid the hardships of the real world. He was never able to do that, how could they?

 

Nicky always found in endearing. How Neil would lean against Andrew softly, until Andrew pulled him closer after a few moments of consideration. Though, Nicky believed that Andrew always knew his answer, and only faked the thinking process.   
When in Columbia, Nicky knew Andrew was always in a watchful state. He would drink and soften up just a bit, but his gaze would always follow Neil. Well, more than usual. It took Andrew months after Baltimore to let Neil go to the bathroom alone. He was always afraid that someone would snatch him in the heat of the moment.   
The second Neil returned to the booth, Andrew would tuck him under his arm, which would swing around Neil’s shoulders or waist.   
Nicky even caught them sneaking a few kisses in once in a blue moon. And compared to a few years ago, Neil seemed so much more comfortable in the packed club. Nicky couldn’t help but smile over that. He couldn’t help but smile over the fact that Neil’s happiness can be derived from his cousin, and vice versa. Even if Andrew would never admit it. 

 

Renee understood why the two stayed in their little world sometimes. It was easier, safer, than the real world. They had been through so much, so them to find tiny moments of peace was truly a blessing.   
She knew that some of the team didn’t get it, but they don’t realize that is a good thing.   
Everyone on the team had gone through tough shit, Renee would never deny that. But that fact that they don’t understand the need to have a little hideaway, means that they never have been in such a desperate place to crawl inside of themselves. They have never designed a whole universe in their minds to hide from the harsh realities surrounding them.   
The world that those two shared, it is a beautiful thing.

 

Matt loved Neil like a brother. A brother that he would protect with everything he has. So seeing him distance himself hurt. But he knew that sometimes it helped Neil. It helped him to stay quiet and alone. At least, mostly alone.   
Neil would run on his own, but those days where he doesn’t speak, the days where the bags under Neil’s eyes dulled their light, he needed one person only. Andrew.  
Matt had his problems with Andrew, there was no doubt about that. But he was starting to accept Andrew, because of how Andrew accepts Neil.   
Matt knows Neil almost better than anyone, of course Andrew might beat him in that topic.   
Matt knows when Neil is happy, and not that stupid fucking fake happiness he sprays on for the press or opposing teams. The real smile Neil has makes his eyes crinkle slightly, and a slight dimple to show. The majority of the time anyone sees that priceless smile is when Neil is with Andrew.   
And as long as that continues, Matt will accept the days where Neil only converses with Andrew.

 

Dan is the captain. It is her job to keep an open eye out for all of her team members. She knows a lot about all of them, some things they may not even know about themselves. Neil was always a tough one to figure out, especially in the beginning, where he was hiding behind his many layers. Dan is proud to say that nowadays she can read Neil pretty well. She knows when he is uncomfortable, when he is angry, and when he is happy. Truthfully, he is still pretty skilled at hiding his emotions, in particular his pain. The only person who can always see through whatever facade he puts on is Andrew.   
Dan knows the pros and cons of Andrew Minyard. Before Neil joined the Foxes, Dan weighed more on the cons of the Minyard twin known as “Monster”. He was a gamble, a cobra that could snap and lunge. A wildfire with a crooked smile.   
But after Neil, Dan can’t help but see Andrew for Andrew. Not the drugs, not the rumors, and not the violence. But the brother, cousin, and guardian who would do absolutely anything for the ones he cares for. Even if that means destroying everyone and everything to do so. There wasn’t a single moment Dan could remember that Andrew acted violently without it involving Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin. And of course, Neil.   
Dan knows Andrew has his faults, and she may not be his biggest fan. But she can’t deny the truth. Which is, Neil Josten has never been safer, and happier than he is with Andrew Minyard.

 

Aaron despised Neil Josten. He got to Andrew. He got in so deep, that he has seen parts of Andrew, the real Andrew, that Aaron had only dreamed of.   
When they first spoke, Andrew wanted nothing to do with him. He had denied every attempt Aaron made, without a blink of the eye. But when Neil Josten showed up, Andrew’s every decision became weighted. Andrew wouldn’t make a single choice without thinking of Neil.   
It pissed him off. How come this runaway could come into their lives and change everything so quickly? Nick had been trying for years to get through to the twins, in their separate ways. And Neil had wormed his way into Andrew’s head, and his bed in a matter of months. And had dragged Aaron into a world of complications. Not to mention, how he got Katelyn involved.   
The way Andrew looked at Neil made Aaron feel abandoned, thrown out of the walls like trash.   
He knew it wasn’t real, he knew it wasn’t Neil’s fault. That didn’t make it easier, though.   
Aaron told this to Katelyn one day, sitting in a small cafe right outside of campus. Katelyn didn’t really know what to say, she couldn’t relate. And after they went their separate ways with a goodbye kiss, Aaron noticed Neil standing at the counter waiting for an order. 

“Neil.” Aaron nodded stiffly, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.  
“Hey. Coffee machine back at the dorm is broken.” Neil said.  
“Whatever.”  
“I heard you talking to her, you know.”   
Aaron spun and stalked towards him. “Leave her alone.”  
Neil raised his arms slightly. “I don’t care about your relationship. But you seem to care about mine.”  
“The fuck? Of course I don’t. Why would I?”  
“Because I make you feel aband-“  
“Don’t.” Aaron interrupted.  
Neil shrugged. 

“Order 17!” The cashier called.   
Neil grabbed the coffee holder and a bag with donut grease staining the bottom of the bag.  
“Look, maybe instead of being pissed because of this new feeling, use it to your advantage.”   
“What? How would I do that?” Aaron crossed his arms.  
Neil shrugged and started walking away. “Well, maybe Andrew felt the same way you are feeling now when he was in foster care, because your mother decided to keep you instead of him.”  
Aaron’s jaw dropped and his eyes couldn’t break away from Neil’s until he left Aaron in the cafe.   
That was the moment that Andrew started to accept Neil’s and his brother. He still wasn’t very keen on it, but he was starting to understand it a bit more.

 

Neil had absolutely no care in the world when he was with Andrew. He had no need to care. He knew he was safe, and he knew he would never be happier than he is with Andrew.   
Whenever others questioned their relationship, Neil didn’t bother explaining it. There was no way to explain it. Because, there was no words ever created that could describe whatever “this” was. Even when Andrew denied it, which happened frequently less often than past months.   
All Neil knew, is that when Andrew was by his side, his world was steady. There was no more running, no more hiding. He was free. But he felt no need to spread his new wings and leave this place, these people. Because, while he was free, he had something to stay free for. His friends, his family, his whole life. And, Andrew. Neil could never leave him behind, he would always come back for him. As Andrew would do the same for him.   
The days where it was just the two of them were some of his favorites. It wasn’t always because he couldn’t be around the others, Andrew was refreshing. He once said he wasn’t Neil’s answer, but he is Neil’s anchor.   
And that is something that no one could ever understand, not even the two boys themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, this week was spring break and honestly I was mostly trying to relax, which ultimately did not work so here you go!   
> Also, since this is my Senior year, I may not be posting as much anymore because I have to focus on finishing the school year and getting into colleges (2/3 so far!) But don't worry! You will still get some content from me.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> Thanks, bye guys!
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
